Nobody Has to know
by CrazyTiff
Summary: Petite OS... Un moment dans la vie de "couple" House et Cuddy


**Tout le blabla du début, les personnages ne m'appartiennent pas et pis j'ai écris ça pour le fun **

**Reviews appréciés **

**Nobody has to know…**

Des cris s'échappent des deux amants, leur respiration est saccadée et profonde. La femme laisse des traces, sur son dos, sur son épaule, la peau cède à la pression des ongles. L'homme ne lui en veut pas, il ressent une légère douleur mais s'en moque. C'est, épuisés, qu'ils finirent par s'endormir, presque l'un sur l'autre.

« Oh non ! Pas déjà ! »

L'homme appuya sur le réveil qui ne semblait pas vouloir cesser. La femme ne bougea pas, trop préoccupée par le sommeil qu'elle avait en retard, elle se contenta de grogner légèrement avant de retourner sous les couvertures. Il était décidément trop tôt.

L'homme fut réveillé, quelques instants plus tard, par un cri familier.

« Putain ! C'est déjà sept heures ! »

Deux fois, deux fois cette semaine que son réveil ne la réveillait pas. Elle se leva précipitamment.

« Greg ! Putain ! Tu as fait quoi à mon réveil ? »

Il leva difficilement un œil, juste assez pour apercevoir un réveil… débranché ! Ou peut-être même que la prise avait été arrachée…

« Euh… _Il se racla la gorge._ Il faisait beaucoup trop de bruit et il m'empêchait de dormir…  
- _Enervée._ C'est le but d'un réveil ! Il sonne !  
- Oh mais ce n'est pas si tard que ça. _Il se frotta les yeux._  
- Pour toi, non ! _Elle ramassa ses affaires de la veille. _Mais pour moi, oui !  
- Il te reste une demi-heure pour être à l'heure.  
- _Etonnée, elle s'arrêta en chemin._ Tu connais mes horaires !  
- Oh oui ! Je ne sais pas si tu sais, mais on couche ensemble ces derniers temps.  
- _Provocante._ Ah oui ? J'ai rien senti…  
- _Il répondit à son regard machiavéliques._ J'ai des preuves.  
- Prouve-le-moi alors ! Tu as trente minutes, si ton compte est bon…»

Et elle disparu au coin du couloir. Il grogna. Elle savait qu'il allait mettre du temps à se lever et qu'il était en caleçon. Quelle idée de dormir en caleçon, il ne se rappelait même pas en avoir mis un, surtout que Lisa était bel et bien nue ! Il entendit la douche s'enclencher et râla, du moins, il fit semblant. Il se dégagea du dessous de la couverture, attrapa son flacon de vicodine et en prit deux. Il clopina jusqu'à sa canne et partit ensuite rejoindre Lisa.

Elle avait volontairement laissé la porte ouverte, elle savait qu'il allait venir, qu'il allait au moins essayer de faire quelque chose. Que ça soit par vengeance ou par jeu, il allait venir.

« Tu triches !  
- Non, tu triches ! Je suis sûre que tu as pris de la vicodine. »

Il s'avança à sa hauteur, ne pouvant s'empêcher de contempler son corps. Il écarta le rideau de douche, voulant simplement la faire réagir lorsqu'il glissa sur la flaque à ses pieds. Il s'apprêta à tomber lorsque Lisa eu le reflexe, pour l'empêcher de tomber, de l'attirer vers elle.

Il voulut se défendre, montrer qu'il aurait pu se retenir tout seul, ne méritant pas le sarcasme qu'elle lui réservait mais elle fut la plus rapide. Il sentit rapidement ses lèvres sur les siennes, elle l'embrassait avec douceur.

« Viens… » Lui murmura-t-elle.

Peu rassuré de se retrouver dans un petit espace où il ne pourrait pas s'appuyer, il hésita un instant. Lisa le débarrassa de son caleçon et le traina à l'intérieur sans qu'il ait le temps de se débattre. Il glissa à nouveau et se rattrapa à elle.

« Dr Cuddy ? _Il l'appelait comme ça lorsqu'il ne voulait pas paraître trop intime._  
- Oui Dr House ? _Ce qu'elle respectait avec amusement.  
_- Je peux comprendre que votre fantasme, d'avoir une douche sensuelle avec moi, vous tente… Mais il se trouve que vous n'êtes pas assez grande pour pouvoir faire l'homme.  
- _Elle lui sourit._ Je connais votre dossier médical par cœur, ne vous en faites pas. »

Elle lui ordonna par la suite de fermer les yeux, ce qu'il fit, curieux. Elle prit un peu de savon et commença à le masser gentiment. Tout lentement, il se détendit sous ses doigts de fées. Il grimaça quand même lorsque l'eau chaude arriva sur son dos et elle s'excusa de l'avoir, à ce point, marqué.

Lorsqu'ils sortirent de la douche, il affichait un presque sourire. Elle l'aida à reprendre sa canne et il fit même une petite halte afin de lui offrir un tendre baiser. Tendre… C'était bien la première fois qu'il l'était. Si on ne comptait pas les moments d'égarements bien sûr.

Elle s'habilla ensuite en silence. Ils ne parlaient jamais des moments 'sentimentalement intimes' qu'ils pouvaient avoir entre eux. Il se contenta de lui dire, lorsqu'elle s'apprêtait à partir :

« Je reste encore un peu, si j'arrive trop tôt, on va se demander ce qui m'arrive. »

Elle lui fit un clin d'œil. Elle n'espérait pas le voir arriver à l'heure ou faire ses heures de cliniques. Il restait House et puis, personne n'avait besoin de savoir qu'ils ne se détestaient finalement pas autant qu'on pourrait le croire.

Il avait quand même la clé de chez elle, n'osant pas se l'avouer, il voulait quand même être certain qu'elle n'invite pas Wilson les soirs où il n'est pas là.

Arrivés à l'hôpital, il se dirigea directement vers les vestiaires car non, il ne laissera pas d'habits chez Cuddy mais, en même temps, il avait souvent la flemme de retourner chez lui. C'est pourquoi, il avait pris l'habitude de se changer une fois arrivé à l'hôpital.

« Oh tiens, House ! »

Wilson était là, lui aussi et fut quelque peu surpris de voir apparaître son ami, presque à l'heure sur son habituel retard. Il resta un moment à l'observer, il était anormalement heureux, puis, lorsqu'il le vit enlever son t-shirt, il s'approcha, tel un détective débutant.

« House ? C'est quoi ses marques ?  
- Les ressorts de mon matelas ont eu la bonne idée de faire leur apparition dans le courant de la nuit.  
- _Incrédule mais pas totalement._ Ce sont des griffures.  
- De dinosaures, tout à fait. Ils ont été congelés dans ma cave, quand j'ai voulu aller chercher un peu de vin, pouf, ils me sont tombés dessus.  
- Attends, attends… Laisse-moi voir ! Ce sont des griffures d'ongles. De FEMME ? House ?  
- _Prenant une voix d'accusé._ J'ai rien fait maman, je t'assure.  
- Tu vois quelqu'un, tu vois quelqu'un et tu ne m'as rien dit.  
- Il faut toujours que tu exagères… _Il leva les yeux au ciel._  
- Waouh. Et c'est profond ! Qui c'est qui a pu te faire quelque chose comme ça ?  
- Ton ex-femme.  
- Quoi ?  
- A moins que ça soit ta sœur, je ne me rappelle plus très bien… Dans le noir.  
- Tu plaisantes j'espère ?  
- _Blasé qu'il ne réagisse qu'à moitié._ A ton avis ?  
- Si tu ne me dis pas… C'est quelqu'un que je connais.  
- Bon Sherlock, moi je vais aller travailler, j'ai des mots croisés à finir ! »

Il remit son t-shirt lorsque la porte s'ouvrit à nouveau.

« Greg, t'es là. Parfait. Je suis encore désolée pour ton dos. J'ai de la crème cicatrisante, tu veux que je t'en mette ? »

Et c'est là que Wilson se fit remarquer, en prenant place sur le banc, sans un mot. Cuddy regarda House puis Wilson, puis House et ouvrit la bouche comme pour dire 'oups' mais rien ne sortit, sauf une banalité.

« Oh, Dr Wilson bonjour. »

Personne n'avait besoin de savoir…


End file.
